The Traveller Duelist
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Travelling? Buat Judai sih oke, tapi bagaimana dengan Yugi, Atem, dan Yusei?/"Dasar dodol lu pada, sini belajar sama gue!"/WARNING! AU/OOC parah/bahasa slang gak teratur/setting tempat ngawur


**220734khageswara's present:**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, 5Ds (c) Kazuki Takahashi **

Summary: Travelling? Buat Judai sih oke, tapi bagaimana dengan Yugi, Atem, dan Yusei?/"Dasar dodol lu pada, sini belajar sama gue!"

_WARNING! AU/OOC parah/bahasa slang gak teratur/setting tempat ngawur_

**The Traveller Duelist**

Part 1: Sini belajar sama gue!

Suasana panas menyelimuti New Domino City hari ini. Agak aneh emang karena hari ini langit lagi gelap-gelapnya karena mendung tapi hawanya bikin seluruh penduduk kota kipas-kipas kepanasan. Contohnya ya satu ini...

"Arrrrgh! Kenapa lo pencet yang lemon panas sih?!"

"Kamu yang pencet kok! Bukan salah aku dah!?"

Dua cowok yang (hampir) sama persis lagi berantem di depan _vending machine_ gara-gara soal minuman panas. Sebut saja mereka Yugi dan Atem. Semua orang juga tau kalo mereka berdua dijuluki _King of Games _atau julukan segala rupanya itu. Tapi emang mirip, dua-duanya dipanggil 'Yugi' juga. Yang ngebedain mereka cuman dari tinggi badan yang cuman beda 3 senti sama 'antena' di rambutnya Atem.

"Kalian ini..., kok ribut soal minuman doang? Eh, gue pesan _soft drink_ aja lah..." kata seseorang berjaket merah yang lagi kibas-kibas badannya pake kerah bajunya. Bukannya gak ada kipas, cuman segala barang yang bisa dijadiin kipas udah gak bisa dipake. Contohnya koran bekas yang ketinggalan di bangku sebelah mesin minuman itu. Baru sebentar dipake kibas-kibas malah udah lecek parah. Ada _uchiwa _nganggur pun juga sama nasibnya. Baru dipake bentar, eh udah copot tuh _uchiwa _dari gagangnya gara-gara saking panasnya.

"Gue ikut dah. Panas juga nih." bales cowok satunya lagi. "Judai-san, nih koinnya."

Si jaket merah yang disebut Judai itu nangkep koin itu trus ngomel, "eh kok cuman satu? Gue juga mau lah, Yusei!"

"Gak. Enak aja! Judai-san masih ngutang sama gue 2 minggu yang lalu! Makan di angkringan doang minta traktir! Pokoknya nggak!"

"Buset dah, lo jahat amat sama gue... 1 koin doang kok pelit?" balas Judai. "Ya udah, dibagi dua ya."

Empat orang yang lagi kepanasan ini cukup familiar di Neo Domino City. Kalo Yugi dan Atem gak usah ditanya lagi ketenarannya, sementara Judai adalah duelist pengembara yang kini berdomisili di Neo Domino City. Yusei sendiri adalah jawara Neo Domino City yang dieluk-elukan satu kota karena udah nyelamatin kota ini dari kehancuran. Hari ini mereka sedang bersantai ria sebenarnya, tapi cuaca yang agak absurd itu membuat mereka beristirahat sejenak.

"Duh, nasib gue lagi sial kayaknya. Bisa-bisanya gue dapet lemon panas..." gerutu Atem.

"Bukan nasib sial, Tem. Tapi emang mata lo aja yang lagi error nian! Disitu jelas-jelas ada warnanya buat yang panas sama dingin, masih aja lo asal pencet." balas Judai sambil menegak _soft drink_-nya.

"Epenkah?! Yang penting gue pencet itu dan keluar minumannya! Selesai!" Atem membela diri,

Yugi yang hanya _sweatdrop _dengerin Atem ngomong, tiba-tiba menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku suntuk. Ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Berduel!" seru Judai girang. Semuanya hening.

"Judai-san, kita semua nih udah dari bawaan lahir buat duel mulu lho! Maksudnya Yugi-san itu ya hal lain..., HAL LAIIIIIIINNN!"

Gara-gara penekanan kata 'hal lain', gak sengaja ludahnya Yusei nyecer kemana-mana. Untungnya Judai gak sadar kalo dia kena hujan lokal. Hehe.

"Ih apa atuh ya? Joget gitu? Kan lu jago joget, Yusei! Kayak joget apa tuh? Yang lagu Get Up and Move ntu bukan? Lo joget-joget nah?"

"Eeee sial apaaaa..., gak mau! Tonk dibahas deui ah! Eraaaa aing mah!" Yusei langsung nyerocos. Kayaknya yang disebut Judai itu dianggap aib bagi Yusei.

"Duh, panas!" Atem ngelap kaleng lemon panas itu dengan jubahnya. "Eh, kalo gue pikir-pikir sih, kita lagi butuh liburan kayaknya..."

Semuanya diam seribu bahasa. Iya juga sih, selama ini mereka berempat emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan kerjaan masing-masing. Mungkin saatnya buat liburan nih.

"Nah, emang mau liburan kemana? Siap-siap dulu choy..." kata Judai. "Eh iya, kita _backpacker_-an yuk!"

"Apa tuh? Sejenis makanan kah?" tanya Yusei watados.

"Yeeeeh, serius nih! Itu teh _travelling _tapi bawa barang seadanya alias ngegembel geto! Hehehe, gue jagonya tuh!"

"Pergi liburan kok ngegembel? Nanti kena razia lagi?" tanya Atem.

"Lo kira kita mau mangkal? Maksudnya ngegembel itu ya dengan bawaan seadanya yang nginep di tempat yang murah meriah, eceuuuuuuu! Kalo perlu kayak kemping sekalian! Tapi pengalamannya sedap dah! Coba deh!"

_Travelling_? Well, bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi istilah 'ngegembel' itu bikin persepsinya agak lain. Apalagi buat Yusei yang sehari-harinya gak jauh dari Yusei Go, D-Wheel kesayangannya. Ngegembel itu kayak gimana sih? Apa gak bawa Yusei Go itu termasuk 'ngegembel'?

"Duh, gue gak tau apa-apa soal ini." kata Yusei pasrah. "Hidupnya gue gak jauh-jauh dari D-Wheel gue."

"Makanya dicoba dong!" jawab Judai dengan pede jaya. Yugi, Atem, dan Yusei manggut-manggut.

~000~

Di bengkelnya Yusei, mereka berempat menyiapkan barang-barangnya masing-masing. Judai yang emang demen mengembara kesana kemari membuat Judai gape banget untuk _packing_ seminimalis mungkin. Yang agak dikhawatirkan itu ya Yusei karena dia baru pertama kalinya bekpekingan kayak gitu.

"Gue udah nih." jawab Judai.

"Aku juga udah kok." balas Yugi girang. Atem pun ikut mengangguk.

Judai pun melihat hasil _packing _Yugi dan Atem. Hem, _not bad _lah walaupun Judai agak keki ngeliatin tasnya Atem yang full banget sama makanan-makanan ringan yang sebenarnya gak perlu dibawa.

"Ng, gue udah selesai nih."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Yusei. Ekspresi mereka berubah drastis. Yugi nutupin mukanya dengan tangannya, Atem ngakak habis-habisan, sementara Judai bengong.

"Bagaimana, Judai-san? Yugi-san? Atem-san? Gue udah bawa barangnya nih!"

"Ehem, Yusei..." balas Judai dengan ekspresi serius.

"Iya, Judai-san?"

"Kita bekpekingan lho, bukannya mau pindah rumah, ok?"

"Ha?" Yusei bengong.

"Maksud gue, lo gak usah bawa koper segede gaban, keleeeeuuuuuuussss! Itu kulkas ditinggal aja di rumah! Gak ada yang ngambil kan?"

Njir, Atem makin kenceng ngakaknya. Yugi yang nutupin mukanya pun langsung ketawa ngakak. Judai apalagi, sampe jatuh kepingkal-pingkal pas ngomong gitu. Yusei sendiri malah watados parah sambil ngeliatin koper super besarnya yang memuat banyak barang dan perlengkapan. Gimana gak diketawain soalnya ukuran kopernya nyaris nyamain kulkas dua pintu milik Martha di rumahnya.

"Lah terus gimana?" tanya Yusei belagak pilon.

"Sini belajar sama gue! Haduh haduh, lo kan bukan cewek yang perlu banyak barang tho?" Judai pun mengajari cara _packing _yang sederhana pada Yusei. Yugi dan Atem masih keukeuh ketawa sampe elek.

"Hahahahahaha anjir lah. Rahang gue bisa geser gara-gara ketawa mulu choy!" kata Atem sambil sesengukan karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Kamu jahat sih. Ahahahaha" Yugi pun ikut-ikutan sesengukan.

Setelah agak lama menyortir isi koper Yusei (yang ternyata kebanyakan perkakas otomotif daripada sempaknya /plak), akhirnya barang-barangnya Yusei muat juga satu tas berukuran sedang. Judai ngelap keringetnya yang bercucuran.

"Fiuh, ternyata gak cuman kulkas ya. Lo ada niatan buka bengkel juga nanti."

"Tapi kan gue sukaaaaaaa." balas Yusei polos. Duh, kalem-kalem gini polosnya kebangetan.

"Duh, ya udah. Nanti kita mau jalan-jalan kemana nih?" tanya Atem.

"Gue gak nentuin tempatnya choy!" balas Judai. "Tapi gue tau tempat yang seharusnya kita datangi choy!"

"Jadi? Ini bekpekingan dadakan?"

"Yo'i choy! Ya udah, besok kita berangkat!"

Judai pun tersenyum senang. Sementara Yugi, Atem dan Yusei bingung kudu ngapain.

~000~

Part 1 - end -

_**P.S: **_Aw, sori kalo agak ngawur bin aneh... huhuhu. Setelah sidang komprehensif, otak emang kudu di-refresh jadinya ngetik yang kayak gini pas lagi ngerjain revisi. /janganditiru  
Oh iya yang Get Up and Move itu bisa dicari di Youtube. Kebetulan itu video MMD dengan Yusei Fudo sebagai modelnya. Ahahaha, pasti ngerti lah sama yang pernah nonton mah :3

Enjoy it! :D


End file.
